dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also contact me at community central. Archives:1 2 3 4 5 Major characters and conditional relationships Have a concensus been reached about the conditional relationships of major characters in the series? E.g. Kieran's conditional fathers and other relatives, Anora's husbands. etc. Personally I think it looks tidier if we clear it up and put confirmed relations and put the conditional relations in the spoiler boxes in involvement. Some of them such as Kieran is conditionally a step-sister to Anora is almost like having to say that DAO is a game; the fanbase should know this. And considering how often these kind of pages get changed around maybe we could put a light lock on some of the major ones like we did with Loghain which require an account? Ta-ta. Virrey (talk) 12:47, January 26, 2017 (UTC) : Just my two cents, but I don't think all conditional relationships are obvious to all people, some depend on playthroughs or styles of play that some might not see. Also, Kieran is Morrigan's son, so I think you mean that he could be Anora's stepson, not stepsister. DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:16, January 26, 2017 (UTC) : The only policy I'm aware of regarding family in the infobox is that it should only include immediate family (this came up because people kept adding the mage warden to Hawke's page as a second-cousin). Other than that, I can't find anything else in the guidelines about it, and the wiki seems to be fairly inconsistent regarding what to put and when. Kieran's talk page has some discussion about what family should be included but I don't know about other characters. This may be a good discussion to have with the community via the forums as I'd definitely be in favor of some kind of consistency. If you want to start a discussion that'd be great. : I went ahead and protected Kieran's page from new and unregistered users because looking at the history of the page there's been a lot of vandalism and nonsense edits to it over the past year. Let me know if there's other pages you think need protecting and I'll take a look at them. -- 00:00, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Opinion Mine. Personal. If you didn't like that link, you might want to take a look at the . I was following that progress with really mixed feelings. But didn't dare to remove that link by myself, rather thought, someone with more experience and being sort of in charge here would settle with it. Now it's gone, thanks to you! Btw., sorry for forgetting the switch from adverb to adjective these days during my rewording. Saw your "grammar" summary and thought, "my, what have I done wrong now again?" CompleCCity (talk) 13:27, January 31, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I don't know why it took me a month to realize something was off about the infoboxes; luckily it was an easy fix. I did a full scan of the user's history, too, to make sure everything else was copacetic. And no worries about the "grammar", I figured you just forgot to fix the existing word during your edit. -- 20:44, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Finders Keepers Hello, I just wanted to let to let you know that there is a dead link on the page Finders Keepers. It refers to a glitch that happens if you pick "I'll tell you for a price." I was just wanting to let you know so that you could fix it and add a new way that we could access this information. Thank you! --Kdrama (talk) 22:35, February 2, 2017 (UTC) : I looked in the Wayback Machine, but all of the captures of that topic are redirects to the language choice page. :( DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:31, February 3, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, it looks like this is a casualty of BioWare's forums shutting down; archive.org finally redirected me to a forum topic that's not at all related. The bug should have been detailed in the article in the first place, but since it isn't I'll have to take the note out completely as there's no way to tell what this bug even was. Thanks for pointing it out! -- 03:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Once We Were and Haven Trivia I noticed that the Haven page had two trivia sections and tried merge the two sections. One has Haven trivia and the other has trivia about the song Once We Were. CompleCCity happen to notice (thanks!) that I managed to delete it from the song page when I merged the two sections together (not sure how that happened). But here's the weird thing: if I restore the edit on the song page, it recreates a new trivia section on the Haven page! I can't see anything in the wiki text of either page that causes this linkage to happen. On some reflection, since the song can be heard outside of Haven, I think the right thing is to have the trivia only appear on the song page. Do you know how to fix this? DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:12, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :This happens due to the template. I'm not that deep into this stuff, that I could explain en detail how it works. :I've tried to disable that specific trivia section to appear on transform-pages by moving above trivia, but that didn't work. Perhaps the transformer-template has to be changed, or has to be used… --CompleCCity (talk) 19:50, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for giving it a shot! DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:08, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: I moved the trivia on the codex entry article up into the transformer box and moved the above the references section, which seems to have fixed the problem. I removed that trivia tidbit from the Haven article, and I only see one trivia section on that article now. No idea why it went wonky, maybe because of the references section? -- 01:02, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Perfect, thanks! No idea how it got this way. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:15, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::I won't take a closer look now into the , but if you call it "transformer box", @Kelcat, rather than InfoBox, then this happened more likely due to the trivia section being part of the main page content, not the box content. :::::Thanks! CompleCCity (talk) 07:57, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Guard * It just struck me that there really is no description for warrior guard on the wiki. It's not even mentioned on Warrior (Inquisition). I think this is in part because it is sort of a ride along ability, unlike, for example Barrier (Inquisition) which is an activated ability and comes from an ability tree. I'd like to create a page for this, discuss how it is gained and lost (e.g., unlike barrier, it doesn't go away over time, it goes away when the character travels) and link in all of the guard gaining abilities and anti-guard effects (e.g., from crafted items). Any dissent? DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:27, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :: Sounds like a good idea to me! 05:15, February 6, 2017 (UTC) ::: Okay, my first draft of this is here: Guard. I'm not very expert on templates and info boxes, so suggestions along those lines would be welcome. In particular, I note that there is a template for including a codex entry, but I couldn't figure out how to include just a part of an entry. Also, while I am at home with equations and programming code (as in one of the references), I realize that these can be intimidating for the casual reader, so I have translated the two equations involved and given examples as a stylistic choice. I'm also open to suggestions for applicable categories. Some searching did not provide anything applicable and I'd rather not read through all 500 or so categories. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:47, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :::: Sure, I'll take a look at it later and see if I can give you some feedback. As far as codex entry excerpts: What you want to do is go to the actual codex entry article, and in the infobox add this: :::: "|excerpt =" (without the quotation marks) above the "|text =" line. Then add whatever part of the codex you want to use as the excerpt. Then on the Guard article, instead of using the usual codex entry template like we normally do, use the CodexExcerpt template. Instructions are on that page on how to use it. Basically instead of , you'd use -- 01:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) : All right, I took a look at it, and it looks pretty good to me! I don't know anything about the Guard mechanic, so I can't give feedback about any of that, but I changed all the abilities and items to icons to conform to other articles (and because it looks less boring in my opinion). Made a few minor style fixes, and added a couple categories. The only other change I can suggest is changing the codex section to an excerpt like I described above. -- 00:41, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Elfroot Elfroot is a very commonly found item; but when crafting recipes, or filling requisitions 30+ Elfroot are needed at a time. Where else will you find 17 Elfroot within a 20 square yard area? Please do not edit the image I've placed of this Elfroot Patch, unless you have one better to list--XaeNsTir (talk) 17:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC)? XaeNsTir~ : The information's already in the body of the article. Why on earth do we need a map to show the location of a camp that's easy to find on the in-game map? Images should be used to explain points that can't be explained with words, which isn't the case here. -- 20:51, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Given the wide, dense distribution of elfroot which may well be the most common resource node to find, I don't see how a map to a particular location of somewhat greater density is all that useful. Usually I find lots of elfroot just by tripping over it. ;) To answer the rhetorical question, I just happened to find a huge patch of elfroot and rashvine in the snow of Emprise du Lion near where the dead elf with the wedding ring is. There must have been at least ten elfroot nodes there. So, should we add that map, too? And so on? DaBarkspawn (talk) 21:10, February 12, 2017 (UTC) The Elfroot Patch I added is not at Sarnia Camp, proper. You need to travel down a road; to a village, through which there is no clear path, to the road outside the village, and then happen to notice the patch on the other side of a wall which runs up the side of the road from there. Two large patches would make farming even easier; especially if Fast Traveling is required to access each. Again, there is a huge difference between finding 1-2, or even a handful at a time; VS finding 17+ in a wack. I'm on my 5th play through DAI; and I use this patch regularly, even though I pick single/random plants/resources like elfroot whenever I pass them. I could not image anyone, newbie or Pro, not wanting to pin point this location. This time through I'm on Nightmare difficulty, and have been using more Elfroot than previously to supply my Party with Regeneration potions. Had I set the "Rub a Little Dirt on It" Trial also, where there are no Healing potions, I would have been needing Elfroot even more than lately(like most probably my next run through...) I just checked the location of the other Elfroot Patch mentioned in the Notes of the page, by DaBarkspawn. That's great, I'd forgot about Calenhad's Foothold. I think it's odd that now one patch is listed in Acquisition and the other is in Notes; but what matters to me is that they are both lited, whichever section they are actually mentioned in would not matter to me. : The notes and images you added didn't make clear that this was a harder to find location. The image doesn't really reflect that, since the Sarnia Camp is circled. Is the path in yellow meant to be how to get to that area? A lot of maps we have on the wiki show that line because it can't be turned off, so most people ignore it as irrelevant to the image. : Here's what I'd suggest: If you can, maybe edit the image to make the specific area a little more noticeable; either by drawing the line out in a different color, or marking the end-point with a circle, X, etc. Or you could just add a caption to the image stating that that line on the image is the path to follow to get to the area. Then I'd put just a small note in acquisition about elfroot being near Sarnia Camp in Emprise du Lion and then down in the notes section a more detailed note about where exactly it is, how to get to it, and how many elfroot are available-- like you explained it to me above with there being no clear path, etc. That, I think, would make it more clear and would help people find what seems to be a valuable area (I use the castle area all the time). -- 01:31, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Quarries and Logging stands I put the note on the crafting materials page because Quarry and Logging stand both link back to that page and no other. I think it is important and interesting to note that you can't find them the way one finds virtually everything else in the game, so if that page isn't suitable, which page would be? I guess we could put the same note twice, once on each page...? DaBarkspawn (talk) 15:15, February 15, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it would be more appropriate and informative to put the notes on those specific pages themselves. Also, any notes like that should be below the lead sentence. -- 19:33, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Got it, done. Thanks! DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:00, February 15, 2017 (UTC) War Table Table Now that the guard page is done, the next project I want to do is a summary table of war table operations. I've put a proof of concept example here User_talk:DaBarkspawn#War_Table_Table_Test. Before I encode about three hundred operations into the table, let me know what you think of the idea and also the best place to put it. Being so large it might deserve its own page and linked from rather than on the War Table category page. DaBarkspawn (talk) 20:09, February 20, 2017 (UTC)